Perfect to me
by Cynder94
Summary: Porque él es el único que de verdad puede hacerla sentir querida. One-shot. Fremione.


**Perfect to me.**

Porque él es el único que de verdad puede hacerla sentir querida. One-shot. Fremione.

**One-shot.**

—Te estaba buscando.

Ella no levanta la mirada. No le hace falta para saber de quién se trata, reconocería esa voz entre miles, entre millones.

—Deberías entrar. Después de todo, la fiesta es en tu honor. —Fred se arrodilla a su lado pero la muchacha mantiene la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Solo necesito un momento.

Hay una larga pausa. Al final él se atreve a preguntar:

—¿Es por Ron?

Más silencio. Un suspiro por parte del hombre. Cuando vuelve a hablar Hermione juraría que su voz suena más tensa de lo habitual.

—Entiendo que… Hace más de un año que no os veis. Es normal que te sientas… Que sea raro para ti. Pero pasará y… Y… —Carraspea levemente. —Maldita sea, nunca se me ha dado bien consolar a la gente. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo y en esta ocasión ella sí clava sus ojos en los de él.

—Por Ron… —es lo único que consigue murmurar.

Diecinueve de agosto.

Parecía impensable, pero ya ha pasado un año. Trece meses, en realidad. Un año desde su último beso, desde su última caricia. Un año desde que se despidieron junto a la chimenea del salón, un año desde que él la vio desaparecer entre llamas de color verde.

Lo habían intentado, por supuesto que lo habían hecho, pero casi quince meses después de que a ella la trasladaran comprendieron al fin que, incluso teniendo la magia de su lado, vivir en continentes diferentes era demasiado complicado. Y, sí, fue por mutuo acuerdo que decidieron romper pero desde entonces, aunque hablaban a menudo, no habían vuelto a verse. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabe, parecía casi un pacto oculto en sus últimas palabras, una promesa de tiempo y comprensión.

Pero ella ha regresado. Ha regresado para quedarse. Y aún siente en su piel ese abrazo de bienvenida que él le ha brindado.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión al verlo? ¿Le sigues queriendo?

—No. —Su respuesta es rápida, brusca. Quizá demasiado. Pero es lo que siente.

—¿Por qué estás triste, entonces?

—No estoy… —Ella intenta protestar pero Fred la conoce demasiado bien. Una sola mirada suya basta para convencerla de que no logrará engañarlo.

—Cuando pienso en Ron… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos, el día en que viniste a mi apartamento por última vez? —Él asiente. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —Es en ese momento cuando Fred comprende. Su nuez se agita al tragar saliva con fuerza. Su mano busca la de la mujer y se cierra a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos un instante y su mente retrocede a ese preciso instante, ese en el que, por primera vez, ella se mostró vulnerable ante él.

—_¿Sabes? —El cuerpo de Hermione, apoyado contra su pecho, se pone rígido. —Hoy hace un año que Ron y yo rompimos. —No espera su respuesta, simplemente lo suelta, sin pensar, sin darse tiempo a dudar. Lo dice porque necesita escucharlo en voz alta, convencerse de que es cierto, de que está ocurriendo._

_Cuando él habla su voz suena calmada, calculadamente tranquila. Tanto que no es capaz de engañarla._

—_¿Todavía piensas en él?_

—_Sí. —Prácticamente lo siente encogerse en el sofá. —Pero no en la manera en que estás pensando —se apresura a añadir. —Pienso en él… —Una pausa mínima. —Pienso en él no porque le eche de menos._

—_¿Entonces…?_

—_Ron me quería, ¿verdad?_

_Fred no duda al responder._

—_Con locura._

_Hermione asiente medio ausente._

—_Fue por mi culpa. Siempre me decía que trabajaba demasiado, que nunca tenía tiempo para nosotros… Rompimos por mi culpa._

—_Eso no es ci…_

—_Sí, lo es. —Sus ojos color avellana se clavan en los del hombre. —A veces pienso que hay algo dentro de mí que está… mal. Como si mis prioridades en la vida estuvieran equivocadas. Y eso me aterra._

_Él la estrecha con fuerza, casi instintivamente al ver que sus ojos se humedecen de lágrimas._

—_A veces pienso que nunca nadie volverá a quererme como Ron. Y es lógico, soy un desastre, ¿verdad?—Pero no le deja contestar por más que él lo intenta. — Siempre tengo que tenerlo todo bajo control, soy incapaz de relajarme. Él venía a verme a menudo, muy a menudo. E, incluso así, apenas estábamos juntos. Venía y se pasaba horas solo en mi apartamento esperando a que yo saliera del trabajo. Y nunca me reprochaba nada, así que yo continuaba igual. —Se muerde el labio con fuerza. —Me he dado cuenta… Me he dado cuenta de que si sigo así voy a perderos a todos. No solo a Ron._

—_A mí me gustas así. —Esa única frase es la que consigue parar la retahíla que escapa de la boca de la muchacha. Sus labios están cerca, muy cerca y él se inclina hacia ella, despacio, dándole tiempo…_

—_Perdona por todo esto. —Hermione vuelve el rostro y lo esconde en su cuello. El momento ha pasado, lo ha dejado escapar. _

—_No tienes que disculparte por nada. —El agarre de Fred se hace más estrecho en torno a la cintura de la mujer. —Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea._

—Todavía me siento así. Ahora más que nunca. —La suave voz de Hermione lo devuelve a la realidad. —Ver a Harry y a Ginny, a George y a Angelina, a Neville y a Luna, a todos ellos… me hace sentir tan vacía…

—Tú me tienes a mí. —Su rostro está mortalmente serio y ella sabe que lo dice de verdad. Una extraña sensación de calidez prende en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no viniste más, entonces? —No pretende reprocharle nada, solo quiere saber por qué después de aquel día no volvió a visitarla, a contactar con ella. No está enfadada, solo… dolida.

—Estaba preparando algo.

—¿Algo? —Por toda respuesta él se levanta y, haciéndole un gesto para que espere cruza el jardín y desaparece en el interior de la casa. Unos minutos después reaparece llevando consigo… ¿una guitarra? Hermione arquea las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que me hablaste de la música _muggle_? ¿Cuando me dijiste que te gustaban los chicos que sabían tocar la guitarra? —Le guiña un ojo al decirlo. Ella asiente estupefacta. —Bueno, he estado practicando. Aún soy muy malo, pero dame tiempo. —Y con una perfecta sonrisa marca _seducción Weasley_ comienza a rasguear las cuerdas del instrumento.

—¿Por qué? —consigue articular la chica.

—Para demostrarte que no eres un desastre. —Y comienza a cantar.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

_Miss 'no way it's all good'_

_it didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing._

_underestimated…_

_Look, I'm still around._

Su voz es apenas un murmullo pero cada palabra llega con perfecta claridad a sus oídos, se clava en su cerebro, la hace estremecer al ser consciente de lo que Fred está haciendo por ella. Y de por qué lo está haciendo.

Él sonríe sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. Canta para ella, solo para ella.

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

_you're fuckin' perfect to me._

Ella se pierde en sus palabras, se deja llevar por la melodía y apenas es consciente del momento en que la canción llega a su fin. Solo cuando Fred deja la guitarra en el suelo y acerca el rostro al suyo sale de su ensoñación.

Sus labios se encuentran suavemente, con la misma lentitud con la que antes él le cantara esas palabras con las que tanto se identifica. Se besan una y otra vez, sin prisa, solo disfrutando. Él acaricia las mejillas de la muchacha, limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos.

—No lo olvides nunca… —murmura al final, separándose de su boca solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos. —Para mí siempre serás simplemente perfecta.

Y esta vez es ella quien lo besa.

**Fin.**


End file.
